a little pretending shouldn't hurt
by Black Maya
Summary: Set pre-winter cup. Takao is trying to get Midorima to listen to his idea, but the big idiot just wouldn't.


**Set Pre-Winter Cup**

* * *

Midorima Shintarou always thought Takao had a high tolerance for criticism. So he never really cared whatever he said as long as it was the truth.

"Stop being ridiculous, Takao." Midorima said, walking ahead of his companion who suddenly stopped. Practice has just ended and they had to go home. The sun was setting, and the whole area was enveloped in shades of orange.

"But Shin-chan, you see, that little orange-haired kid literally flew!" Takao reasoned. "You know how Kagami jumps really high, right? Well, this kid—"

"Volleyball has nothing to do with basketball. Stop thinking the idea of doing some stunt that is impossible." Midorima sighed. "Stop being a child."

Takao suddenly caught up and yanked Midorima's arm. "If you would just listen—"

"There's no need for such stupidity right now, Takao!" Midorima yelled. "We are going to be facing stronger opponents. A stronger Seirin, Kaijou, Too, and possibly, Rakuzan."

Takao pouted. "That's why I'm telling you to listen. This would surprise the other teams—"

"What you're asking for is ridiculous, Takao." Midorima strongly pulled his arm away from Takao. The both of them stood in the middle of a street, eyes locked in held back rage.

Then Takao broke away his gaze and looked at the ground. "You know, Midorima?"

Midorima suddenly felt his own blood flush down his entire system. His heart suddenly started to beat faster. Takao had never called him by his last name ever since the nickname was created.

"Just because I'm smaller and younger doesn't mean I'm less. I am not part of this Generation of Miracles, but I'm a part of this group of innocent individuals who put up with GOM's shit." Takao spouted. "You don't listen to anyone except that Akashi. And he's not even your teammate! Shuutoku is your team! And if you had ever noticed, **our** **team** isn't a one-man team!"

"Takao, listen—"

"Shut up, Midorima! **YOU** listen." Takao pointed a finger at Midorima's face. "The trick I am telling you is a once in a lifetime offer I am willing to do. That volleyball game I saw the other day made me rethink of our way of playing."

"Calm down—"

"Stop butting in!" The smaller man opened his bag and took out his phone. "Let me just show you what I'm saying."

"We're in the middle of a street. Let's go to a private place to discuss this. Would that be fine?" Midorima asked, gently holding on Takao's hand that simply had a hold of his bag.

When Takao gave no response and simply continued to scroll through his gallery, Midorima tugged Takao to walk. And Takao did.

They walked hand in hand as they zigzagged through the streets. At some point, Takao kept his phone in his pocket; his other hand not letting go of Midorima's.

"Will you listen now?" Takao whispered, his grip on the green-haired giant tighter.

"Y-yes." Midorima replied. He wanted to apologise for being rude. But he didn't know how. He had apologised many times in the past, but somehow, he was terrified. Takao had never blew up on him like that.

"Good."

If Midorima were to really admit, Takao is his only true friend. He was the only one who ever accepted him first. And he didn't want to lose Takao. He didn't want to lose his best friend.

"We're here." Midorima let go of Takao's hand and opened the gate of his house.

"Heeeeh. I didn't expect your house to be so normal, Shin-chan." Takao commented from behind.

"I am perfectly normal, Takao." Midorima responded to which Takao gave out a snort. He opened the door and his partner followed suit.

* * *

Midorima was at the kitchen, preparing tea and some snacks, while Takao was plopped down at the middle of the sofa.

"Where's your family?" Takao asked.

"My parents are at work and my little sister is at her friend's house." Midorima said as he walked over and placed the tray on the living room table.

"Heeeh. So we're alone, Shin-chan!" Takao grinned. Midorima swore under his breath that he saw Takao lick his lips for a second.

"I-it seems we are." Midorima coughed, trying to hide his the uneasiness.

Silence followed. Midorima poured tea onto Takao's cup and Takao continued to look at him. Midorima doesn't know if he should look up or not.

Suddenly a phone was in front of his face. It showed a picture of a volleyball team. And the awkward tension he was feeling suddenly dissipated.

"Shin-chan, I know you want to win, so I really thought up of different ideas and this one struck me the most." Takao started. "This team is from Karasuno. Their team used to be in the nationals, but somehow after some time, they stopped being able to enter. But recently, their team is hitting up the ranks one by one."

Takao swiped to the right and this time a video started to play. The small kid with orange hair suddenly jumped up and started to spike. And then suddenly, the ball was on his palms and it slammed right through the enemy team's defensive block.

"Did you notice something, Shin-chan?"

"The orange kid has his eyes closed." Midorima noted.

"That's right. So, Shin-chan…" Takao pulled out his phone and leaned forward. Their faces were near and Midorima could feel Takao's heat.

"W-what is it?" Midorima gulped, not moving an inch from his position.

Takao smiled. "We're going to try that."

Midorima felt his glasses crack. "Takao, as what I've been saying a while ago… Ridiculous."

"They're also just first years, Shin-chan! I did a background check and they're just like us!" Takao beamed, leaning closer and closer until their noses touched. "That little orange kid played volleyball back in middle school but lost to the current setter's team! So the orange kid—Ah, his name is Hinata! He swore to defeat that setter, Kageyama, but somehow they ended up on the same team!"

"And?" Midorima felt a small headache starting to form at the back of his head.

"Their trust in each other is amazing!" Takao plopped back down on the sofa. "We somehow got that, Shin-chan!"

"Ridi—"

"Nope! Shin-chan, I'm telling you now, we're going to do that." Takao drank his tea and smiled even more. "This tea is delicious, Shin-chan!"

Midorima pushed up his glasses and grunted. If Takao wanted to try doing that ridiculous move… "There's no harm in trying what you want to say. However, make sure that none of us would get injured with this play of yours."

Takao suddenly jumped over the table and hugged Midorima, causing the both of them to tumble on the floor. Midorima had one of his arms holding onto Takao and the other on Takao's head. His back ached from the sudden impact, but relief washed over him when he looked up and saw Takao grinning.

"Thank you, Shin-chan! The only way to get to you is for me to pretend to be angry, neh?"

"Hah?"

"Hm?" Takao tilted his head, not even moving to sit up at all.

"TAAAA-" Takao gulped.

"-KAAA-"

"Shin-chan, do-don't—"

"-OOOO!"

"Ow! Shin-chan, that hurts! Stop whacking—Ow! Shin—Ow!"

* * *

 **a/n:** I haven't been writing well lately... but... I hope you guys enjoyed! Reviews are very much appreciated! XOXO


End file.
